


Очарование

by kajitokika



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajitokika/pseuds/kajitokika
Summary: По заявке: Майкл – мягкий и тихий парень, он ухаживает за Джеймсом, даря ему цветы и водя на прогулки. Джеймс же хочет, чтобы его перекинули через плечо, притащили в отель и трахнули до потери сознания.





	Очарование

Майкл на мотоцикле – это просто загляденье. Смотреть на него сбегается пол-кампуса. Девочки собираются в стайки, стреляя глазами как профессиональные пулеметчицы. Парни со значением косятся на Харлей и отчаянно завидуют. Многие из них наивно рассуждают: заведи железного коня – и все девчонки будут у твоих ног. «Точно, – хитро улыбается Джеймс, – сраженные неземным ароматом выхлопных газов».  
С двух сторон от Джеймса по девушке. Слева Энни – облако кудряшек, вечные брекеты, еле достает до плеча. Справа Дороти, похожая на свою сказочную тезку разве что манерой попадать в переплет на пустом месте. Обе синхронно хихикают, но продолжают любоваться Майклом во все глаза.  
Фассбендер на мотоцикле – это кожаная куртка, темные очки, улыбка довольного хищника и манеры победителя. Полтонны чистого секса, но это уже про мотоцикл.  
– Он – зверь, – томно шепчет Дороти прямо в ухо Джеймсу. – Настоящий дикарь. Я слышала, что они с Мэгги…  
Джеймс делает вид, что слушает про похождения Мэгги, а сам поверх девичьих голов задумчиво изучает Майкла. С этой минуты его цель на следующий семестр – это охота на великолепного байкера.

Как за настоящим хищником, за Майклом неотступно следует свита из разномастных шакалов. Застать Фассбендера одного или просто привлечь его внимание – это стратегическая задача для интеллекта, приближенного к гениальному. Но Джеймс на курсе первый и трудностей не боится. Он врезается в толпу шакалов крейсером Аретуза и, широко улыбаясь, протягивает Майклу руку:  
– Привет, я – Джеймс, мы с одного потока.  
Без мотоцикла секса в Фассбендере не меньше, просто он не так бросается в глаза. Без очков видно, что ресницы очень длинные, и от этого любой взгляд в упор кажется мягче. Без куртки – что кости сформировались на славу, а мышцы только начинают нарастать поверх. Зато движения уже по-мужски скупые, никакой мельницы из рук, как у самого Джеймса. Улыбка тоже хороша: губы тонкие, а зубы не знали руки стоматолога. Совершенно бесконечная улыбка – пока скользишь глазами от одного края до другого, проходит вечность.  
Но если приглядеться повнимательнее, что Джеймс и делает, образ дерзкого байкера лопается как мыльный пузырь. Майкл отчаянно стесняется девичьего внимания. Майкл мало и веско говорит, потому что боится сморозить что-нибудь глупое. Майкл улыбается во весь рот, пытаясь справиться с собственной неловкостью. Привлеченные оберткой шакалы не видят дальше его великолепного арийского носа. Джеймс копает глубже, и Джеймс вознагражден. Настоящий Фассбендер неожиданно заводит его куда больше, чем тщательно выпестованный образ городской акулы.  
Джеймс изучает долго и придирчиво, но так и не выясняет для себя, чего в Фассбендере больше – недоработок юности или пережитков зрелости. Выходит – и того, и другого одинаково, но Майкла, кажется, ничто не в состоянии испортить.  
Очарование МакЭвоя совсем другого рода. На него клюют все, от мала до велика. Детская непосредственность в парнях обычно не вызывает ничего, кроме раздражения. А в нем, глядите, прижилась как влитая. Хоть города бери, хоть в рождественских спектаклях играй. Разве ж этот устоит?  
Джеймс медленно облизывает губы, наклоняя голову, и медленным касанием поднимает взгляд снизу вверх.  
– Ты ведь новенький. Я могу помочь тебе с расписанием… если хочешь.  
Секунда. Длинные ресницы Майкла дрожат как листья на ветру.  
– Так что скажешь? – подбадривает Джеймс, продолжая гипнотизировать Фассбендера взглядом.  
– Это было бы здорово.

Через неделю они начинают встречаться. Так считают Джеймс и весь кампус. Сам Майкл думает, что они по-дружески ходят в кино, по-приятельски посещают рестораны и по-товарищески зависают на танцах. Джеймсу даже интересно, где именно пропадает логика в остальном аккуратного и дисциплинированного Фассбендера. Почему, например, Майкл игнорирует то, что на ужастиках Джеймс с придыханием вжимается ему в плечо. Или то, что платят за еду не вскладчину. Или, когда ставят что-нибудь медленное и романтичное, почему они с Майклом все время оказываются лицом к лицу, будто на танцполе больше негде выплясывать.  
Джеймс уже давно не то, что перегорел – многократно восстал из пепла как птица феникс. Каждый вечер он запирается в ванной и упоенно дрочит, представляя, как Майкл трахает его в грязном номере отеля. Или на грязном мотоцикле. Или в грязной столовой у всех на глазах. Все версии событий объединяет два элемента: слово «грязный» и дикий, страстный, неудержимый Майкл, который, наконец, сбрасывает с себя личину немецкого педанта и уходит в чисто ирландский загул.  
Но Майкл дик и необуздан только в фантазиях Джеймса. В жизни он пропускает МакЭвоя в дверях, четко выговаривает «спасибо» и «пожалуйста» даже в Макдоналдсе, и сигареты выбрасывает исключительно в урну. А еще он совершенно нечувствителен к намекам.  
Джеймс подначивает Майкла всеми возможными и сверхъестественными методами.  
«Ну, что ты встал на светофоре, никого же нет, давай порвем их всех».  
«Давай украдем что-нибудь в секс шопе. Конечно, у меня есть деньги, но разве дело в них?».  
«Что ты тянешь пиво как немецкий пенсионер? Давай напьемся в хлам, ночь только начинается».  
Фассбендер не зануда, вовсе нет. Просто он ужасно старомоден, несмотря на все свои куртки-очки-мотоциклы. И не в пример Джеймсу хорошо воспитан. Как его соблазнить, неведомо.  
Все без толку. И смех, и грех.

Поездки на мотоцикле стабильно выносят Джеймсу мозг. Если не вжиматься в спину Майклу сильно-сильно, он всерьез рискует навернуться, и вовсе не оттого, что Фассбендер плохо водит. Просто от Майкла одуряюще пахнет кожей, пылью и одеколоном. Запах терпкий и запоминающийся, как от дорогого трубочного табака или переплетов старых книг. Он незаметно проникает в сознание, обволакивает и вытесняет воздух из легких как окись углерода. А когда Майкл снимает шлем, становятся лучше видны волоски в основании черепа, трогательно рыжие. Живое напоминание об ирландских кровях.  
Нет ничего более возбуждающего и бесполезного, чем сидеть на мотоцикле за спиной у Майкла. Иногда у Джеймса встает так, что страшно самому. Он неуютно ерзает, стараясь отодвинуться, а потом с мрачной решимостью придвигается вплотную, совсем близко.  
Вздрагивает ли Майкл, или ему это чудится, Джеймс понять не успевает, потому что аккуратный до совершенства Фассбендер теряет управление, и они улетают на обочину. Мотоцикл едва успевает затормозить перед деревом, в обхвате превосходящим их всех вместе взятых. Джеймс неловко утыкается Майклу в спину, запоздало вцепляясь мертвой хваткой. Мыслей в голове нет никаких, ни о прошлой жизни, как говорят очевидцы, ни о жизни будущей. Слов тоже, хотя обычно Джеймс готов болтать за двоих. И в ближайшие пять минут их не становится больше, потому что Майкл встает, стягивает шлемы с обоих и, обнимая за талию, целует Джеймса.  
По улице продолжают ехать машины, спешат запоздалые пешеходы, да и секунды знай себе тикают, как и положено – минуту, другую. Но время останавливается, намертво увязнув в губах и руках, напрочь растворившись, превратившись в белый шум.  
Джеймс ликует, самозабвенно запрокинув голову назад и не забывая подглядывать. Все как надо, как ему хотелось – требовательный, напористый Майкл целует его на глазах у всей улицы. Еще немного, и они займутся грязным сексом прямо на мотоцикле. Или Майкл прижмет его спиной к дереву и возьмет стоя. От одной мысли об этом Джеймс готов кричать прямо здесь и сейчас. И не только кричать.  
Как бы не так.  
Майкл останавливается, берет лицо Джеймса в ладони так бережно, будто оно из японского фарфора, и тихо говорит:  
– Прости, пожалуйста. Мне, наверное, не стоило этого делать. Ты не ушибся?  
Выдержки Джеймса хватает секунды на две, и это его личный олимпийский рекорд. Потом на Фассбендера обрушивается лавина слов.  
Где здесь место для битья головой, не видел? Странно, а то выглядит так, будто Майклом оно постоянно забронировано. Он, Майкл, совсем тупой, или надежда на заточку все-таки не потеряна? Сколько можно игнорировать намеки? Какие намеки? Двадцати-с-чем-то сантиметровые, которые между ног. А в дюймах и того больше.  
Джеймс обеими руками отталкивает Фассбендера, злорадно замечая, как тревога сменяется растерянностью и удивлением. Совесть колет его всего раз, едва-едва, и Джеймс честно игнорирует предупреждение.  
– Знаешь, что? Вали отсюда, и чтобы я больше тебя не видел.  
– Ты… правда этого хочешь?  
Он еще издевается!

Но Майкл не сваливает. Более того – он начинает за Джеймсом ухаживать.  
Казалось бы – что тут можно придумать нового? Все уже сказано и сделано по сто миллионов раз. Зато Майкл, похоже, пересматривает и перечитывает все фильмы и книги, в которых описано, как просить прощения. Принимает к сведению, пропуская через собственные фильтры хороших манер и представлений о мире. А потом отдает фильтрат на растерзание обозленному и без того ехидному Джеймсу.  
Поскольку больше МакЭвою дарить букеты некому, очевидно, что вот этот, огромный, розовый, точно от Майкла. Джеймс мстительно выбрасывает цветы в окно, хоть это и запрещено правилами. С утра на асфальте перед его окнами розовыми лепестками выложено «прости».  
Джеймс в красках представляет себе, как полночи аккуратный Майкл ползает по асфальту, выкладывая эти чертовы буквы. Как они разлетаются от малейшего порыва ветра, будто издеваясь над ним. Сначала МакЭвою становится смешно. Потом грустно. А потом он понимает, что терзать Майкла больше не хочется.  
Тогда Джеймс сам делает первый шаг к примирению и отправляется с Фассбендером гулять.  
Майкл ни словом не заикается о мотоцикле, хотя эту слабость за ним знают все, и Джеймс – лучше всех. Но Фассбендер приезжает за ним на машине. МакЭвой и не знал, что машине есть место в жизни Майкла, и чего еще он не знал о своем друге?  
Место для свидания Джеймса уже не способно удивить. Если бы он знал Майкла чуть хуже, решил бы, что тот и правда издевается. Стоя перед клеткой с совами, Фассбендер мучительно пытается подобрать слова. Он говорит: «Ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься. Я понимаю, что из-за меня ты чуть было не пострадал, но, может быть, ты сможешь простить меня?».  
И тогда до Джеймса доходит, что все это время Майкл мучался из-за аварии, а вовсе не из-за ситуации, то ли неловкой, то ли пикантной. И даже не из-за своей ориентации. Только из-за того, что подверг риску его, МакЭвоя, жизнь.  
Если это не любовь, то что же?  
Джеймс просит: «Ладно. Только цветов больше не надо. Разоришься». Майкл неожиданно бурно радуется, как будто МакЭвой сказал что-то смешное. И тогда Джеймс говорит себе, что человек кузнец своего собственного счастья, и целует Майкла сам.

До кампуса далеко, да им и не доехать. Фантазии МакЭвоя начинают осуществляться со скоростью света, потому что они находят первый попавшийся отель и под неодобрительным взглядом портье, которого они не замечают, берут себе номер с одной кроватью. Внутри довольно грязно, но и этого они не замечают.  
Поначалу Майкл тушуется. Джеймса хочется всего и сразу, от веснушчатых плеч до кончиков пальцев и шершавых пяток. Хочется до потери сознания, и даже после него.  
Они толкаются в стол, сшибают лампу. «Дизайн – отстой», – задушено фыркает МакЭвой куда-то в плечо Фассбендеру. Стол ужасно твердый, но до кровати дальше, чем до луны. Когда удается добраться, спотыкаясь об одежду, путаясь в ней, как в ловушке, все наконец становится как надо. Тяжелые руки Майкла у Джеймса на бедрах, рвущиеся ниже и дорывающиеся-таки, и там становится обжигающе горячо.  
Смазки нет, кроме какого-то крошечного тюбика крема из ванной. Майкл несет его перед собой торжественно, словно это величайшее мировое сокровище. Джеймс торопит так, как будто они могут опоздать на событие всей их жизни. Да что там – на целую жизнь. Быстрее, быстрее, не останавливайся, не смей. Майкл и не думает останавливаться, целуя везде, где может достать. Джеймс под ним – раскрасневшийся, распластанный на кровати – не МакЭвой, а воплощенная мечта, теплая и рвущаяся навстречу. И у Майкла сносит крышу. Он старается медленно и нежно, но Джеймс все равно мучительно морщится. Ты, ты. Что – я? В ответ Джеймс со всей силы прихватывает за шею и стонет: «Еще».  
Еще на кровати, еще на полу, когда они с кровати сваливаются, потом еще в душе. Мэгги посрамлена, а Дороти остается только тихо плакать в уголочке.  
Когда они валятся на постель во второй раз, силы, наконец, заканчиваются. Джеймс чувствует себя невесомым и счастливым, как наполненный гелием воздушный шарик. Фассбендер под боком тихо посапывает – то ли спит, то ли просто угомонился. Но нет – стоит Джеймсу шевельнутся, и навстречу распахиваются те самые, вечно скрытые от других глаза вконец рассекреченного секс-символа, по совместительству самого важного человека в жизни МакЭвоя.  
Джеймс сонно жмурится.  
– Знаешь, что про тебя говорят? Что ты в постели зверь. Я думал – сказки, а ты и правда…  
И Майкл улыбается в ответ так открыто и искренне, как никаким акулам на свете и не снилось.


End file.
